Out of My League
by Bella Mattina
Summary: Rio fancies a very popular girl, Rio, and would like to woo her, but he is simply out of her league. Written to the song "Out of My League" by Stephen Sparks and written for RavenLostInTheDark. Hope you all enjoy this short story!


Mistel woke up early one Thursday morning and began to straighten up his shop from the previous day. His shop was closed on that day and he wanted to take inventory of his wares and goods. Mistel was planning to buy an old vintage hope chest and a three piece rococo set for his shop. He hoped that he could make a fairly decent profit on the four pieces of furniture.

He clipped back his sheer blonde bangs with two bobby pins and then proceeded to begin dusting off each wooden piece and wiping down each glass or silver piece. Mistel took pride in his business and ran every shop day as efficiently and productively as possible.

Mistel is a reserved young gentleman and only shows his more playful side to his closest friends and family members. His skin is soft and his eyes are small chocolates. He wears dapper clothing and is very independent. He has an older sister, who is much like him, named Iris. Even though he loves his sister dearly, she is very protective of him and that irks him daily.

 _Tap tap tap_ goes the door nail. Mistel jumps a bit surprised and wonders who could be at his shop door on this particular day.

"Hello?" He opened the door just a crack.

"Good morning." A bright smile greeted him.

The girl at the door in typical commoner's clothes was Rio. She has curly, long ginger hair and almond hazel eyes.

Mistel opened the door a bit wider, "How may I help you, Rio?"

Mistel enjoyed seeing Rio daily in his shop. Sometimes, in secret, he would take a break from his shop during lunchtime and watch Rio in her garden tending the flowers.

"Are you open for business yet?" Rio gave her sweet dazzling smile.

"Uh…" Mistel stammered, "Actually, the shop is closed today." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Aw," Rio disappointed and frowned, "I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow." She shook off her frown and disappointment and her smile returned as she bowed politely, "I will see you tomorrow then!"

Just as Rio turned to leave, Mistel grabbed her wrist and almost shouted a plea, "No, stay!" Rio turned her head towards Mistel a bit alarmed as he explained, "Even though the shop's closed…" Mistel realized how tightly he was holding Rio's wrist and decided to let it go, "I would enjoy your company." He blushed and fumbled over his words, "If you have time to stay that is! I don't want to keep you from your farm work!"

Rio giggled and gave her usual sweet smile, "Thank you Mistel, I'll stay and keep you company."

Mistel moved out of the entrance of the doorway to allow Rio to come into his shop. She moved her head left and right and seemed interested in the showroom of furniture. Mistel gave a half smile and let out of quiet sigh of enjoyment. He loved it when Rio entered his shop and her rose petal perfume filled the shop.

"What do you do when the shop's closed?" Rio spun around like a dancer and stopped when she was facing Mistel.

"Uh!" Mistel jumped, slightly caught off guard. "I dust the furniture and take inventory." He relaxed again, "What do you do when you're not working?" He approached Rio with confidence and flashed his best smile.

It was Rio who was now blushing as the space between them grew smaller. "I…" She looked away from his eyes, "I walk around town and visit my friends."

That dampened his mood slightly, but he continued to ask, "Why visit me then on this peculiar Thursday?" Mistel's eyes moved from Rio's to her ear where a loose curl bounced along her cheek. He gently pushed back the ginger curl and smiled as he saw her body stiffen in response to him.

"Can… I uh…" Her face was cherry in color, and he gave a soft chuckle when she finished, "Help you dust… the furniture?"

"Of course," With a wink, he walked past her and headed towards the duster and rag. When she couldn't see him, his smile vanished and was disheartened.

He thought to himself silently, "She's so kind to everyone. Am I different from anyone else?"

"Mistel!"

He heard a gasp and whipped his face at Rio to hear her ask, "Is that a rococo dresser?!"

"Yes, it is." He tried not to appear impressed, but deep inside he was shocked that she even knew the style.

"This is such a beautiful piece!" Rio awed at the dresser, "So pristine for something from the 18th century!"

He didn't hide his shocked face or attitude this time, "How do you know that?"

"I have an interest in antiques." Rio smiled and moved to the next piece, "That's a neoclassical armoire, isn't it?"

Mistel grabbed the duster and rag and shuffled his feet towards Rio, "Yes, that is." He sounded bolder than he felt. He wondered how much Rio actually knew about antiques.

"Are these new, Mistel?" She pointed towards two old wooden bookshelves.

"They are." Mistel answered her and the closer he walked towards her, the more she backed up away from him. He cornered her against the back of a Victorian style loveseat. "How do you know so much?" Mistel whispered into Rio's ear.

"I studied history…." Her cheek was hot underneath Mistel's lips.

He had kissed her cheek thought silently to himself, "She's educated on the different historical time periods."

"Mistel." He felt her hands on his chest, "Please, stop."

Mistel backed up and apologized, "I'm sorry for my inappropriate behaviours, Rio." He bowed respectfully. His insides churned sorrowfully. He hoped that she would have enjoyed that kiss.

There was a brief moment of silence between them before Rio asked, "Which pieces need to be dusted?"

"I haven't made it to the right side of the building yet," Mistel nodded at the opening of store to the right of him, "I can finish up this side and then start taking inventory."

"Okay!" Her cheerful behaviour returned as she skipped all the way to the front with a rag that she snatched from Mistel in hand.

His eyes followed her, "She's perfect in every way possible." He watched her work, "Everything she does makes me swoon."

Mistel eyed at Rio longingly. This type of feeling was nothing compared to him wanting a new piece of furniture for his shop. He noted how she stood on her tiptoes in order to reach the top of a federal cabinet in order to dust the piece. He saw the muscles tighten in her calves and her thighs. His eyes continued to move up her thin waist, along her small, yet strong arms, and to her beautiful soft face. He laughed when he saw her nose wrinkle as if she had to sneeze. While he was watching her, he began to think about his own imperfections.

"She's really out there…." Mistel sighed and leaned against a bronzed painted cabinet. He continued to watch her, "But," He straightened up and approached her, "I can always try."

Even though Rio was out of his league, Mistel wanted to find a way to be there with her for always and forever.

"Done!" Rio clapped her hands with delight.

Mistel jumped a bit surprised, "Oh!" He coughed and readjusted himself, "Thank you…"

"Mistel," Rio began, "Why are you here if it's your day off?"

"I wanted to check my supplies and see if there was anything that I needed to order."

"Mistel…" Rio whined but then giggled. She swayed her way over to my side of the room and grabbed my hands, "Let's go to the Flower Festival!"

" What?" Mistel asked alarmed. He had wanted to ask her to the festival.

"Come on!" Rio pulled on his hands and walked back towards the doors, "Let's go, Mistel!"

"Of course." Mistel laughed and allowed Rio to drag him around the shop and out the door.

Once outside, the sun beamed brightly through the puffy white clouds and glistened the water from the river just across the bridge. The wind blew a slight breeze through her hair and moved a few hairs out of place, but before I could move them back she thumbed the locks through her hair once again. She pursed her lips and looked both ways before dragging Mistel further through the crowd.

"Oh look," Mistel halted and pointed towards one of the flower displays. It was a rose display shaped like a heart.

Rio stopped and her eyes grew, "Wow…. so beautiful!"

Mistel's grip tighten around her hand and he watched her bat her eyes in amazement at the beautiful piece of art. He felt his heart race and it felt so oddly wonderful to see her like this, this innocent and pure. He wished he could see her like this more often.

"Yo! Rio!" Fritz bounced behind them and broke their moment.

Rio let go of Mistel's hand causing him a twinge of pain in his heart. "Hey Fritz!" She smiled politely and waved hello.

"You have to come and check this out!" Fritz pulled her away from Mistel.

"But Fritz…" Rio started.

Mistel interrupted her, "Go ahead Rio." He gave her a reassuring smile and then pulled a rose bud from the sculpture. Mistel tucked it between her ear and kissed her cheek once again.

"Okay…" Rio nodded and then went off with Fritz.

"You know," Raeger snuck up beside Mistel and watched Rio and Fritz walk away, "You shouldn't jerk her around too much. She deserves better."

"If anyone is being led around by the nose, it's me." Mistel watched her interact with Fritz. Rio was much more relaxed with Fritz than she was with him, and it bothered him. "I am constantly done in by her innocent spontaneity that it doesn't matter how delicately I plan my actions."

"You know, you should show her your natural expression more often." Raeger commented and then walked ahead of Raeger towards Fritz and Rio.

Mistel sighed, "I wish I could…" He turned around, shoved his hand in his pockets, and walked back towards his shop, head low, "Only if she just wasn't out of my league."

* * *

 **Request made by RavenLostInTheDark. I apologize that this took so long to come out I hope you like it! This was written to "Out of My League" by Stephen Sparks.**


End file.
